


Se odeiam os outros porque se odeia si mesmos

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Eu no chegaria a detestar o que sou se só havia uma solução para todo este mal. Se só pudesse falar, dizer quem a magia é vida, não morte.





	Se odeiam os outros porque se odeia si mesmos

**Se odeiam os outros porque se odeia si mesmos**

Eu gostaria chorar.

Chorar, porque culpa não minhas continuam a fazer vítimas.

Chorar, porque depois da morte sem glória de Will, agora arrisco ver morrer Gaius sob a égide do meu segredo.

Chorar, porque Aridian, subtil e manipulador, chegou a fazer-me odiar mim próprio.

Olho a lenha empilhada na praça, é como se o fedor áspero do fumo começasse a empestar o ar, efémera memória do enésimo suplício sem sentido.

Eu no chegaria a detestar o que sou se só havia uma solução para todo este mal. Se só pudesse _falar_ , dizer quem a magia é vida, não morte.

Mas fico-me parado, só a pensar. Com muita magia y muito ódio.


End file.
